El nuevo miembro de la tribu
by Lady Akhisane
Summary: Un nuevo miembro de la familia kokiri, ¿y un nuevo líder? Muchas cosas extrañas pasan en el Bosque Kokiri tras una época oscura.


Mi segundo relato corto, transcurre poco antes de los sucesos en Ocarina of Time. Estuve estancada algunos días en él, y derrepente me llegó la inspiración, así que borré todo lo que llevaba, lo reescribí y logré la mayor parte en cuestión de horas: este es el resultado. Espero resulte de su agrado. Ya estoy planeando mi próximo relato. Hasta luego!!

**The Legend of Zelda**

**El nuevo miembro de la tribu**

No era la primera vez que atravesaba ese camino tan solitario. Sin embargo, se sentía como la primera vez. Y es que, los últimos meses habían sido toda una pesadilla, con el cielo cubierto por una misteriosa e inusual oscuridad, una que parecía no tener final. La pesadilla que habían vivido los niños del bosque no se comparaba a ninguna otra experiencia que hayan tenido. Lo que causó esa oscuridad, nunca lo supieron. Sabían que algo extraño pasaba en el mundo exterior en esos días angustiosos, fuera de su preciado bosque. Ellos tenían prohibido salir de su aldea natal, era una ley natural. Si llegaran un pie fuera, sería su fin. Pero aun si pudieran comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que hay afuera, preferirían no intentarlo. No al menos en las condiciones en que estaba el bosque de los Kokiri en ese entonces: infestado hasta el último rincón de criaturas peligrosas que rápidamente fueron convirtiendo la aldea y los bosques que la rodeaban en un sitio casi inhabitable por personas. A los niños les daba tanto miedo salir, que se habían resignado a permanecer ocultos en sus casas hasta que todo terminara, ya fuera para bien o para mal. Sin embargo, había un par de kokiris que se arriesgaban a recorrer el Bosque Kokiri en busca de ayuda de su único y confiable guardián. La pequeña Saria y su mejor amigo, Mido, habían sido muy valientes durante esos tiempos peligrosos, saliendo de vez en cuando a conseguir alimentos para sus compañeros, y otras pocas veces Mido acompañaba a su amiga hasta el sendero que llevaba hasta un enorme claro, donde descansaba el anciano y sabio Gran Árbol Deku. Saria era la única a quien el guardián llamaba a su presencia. Era su privilegio como líder de la tribu.

En todas esas ocasiones, se había preguntado que era lo que le decía el Gran Árbol Deku a su amiga. No podía imaginarse como era estar ante él, qué clase de cosas decía. Era un espíritu guardián lleno de sabiduría, eso lo sabía. Jamás se tomaría la molestia de hablar con un niño corriente y simplón como él.

Por eso estaba tan conmocionado ese día. Tantas cosas maravillosas habían pasado desde que, horas atrás, se había despertado muy desganado, esperando al abrir su ventana, sentir un aire gélido chocando contra su piel, ver bichos y criaturas aterradoras asechando cerca de su casa. Y en lugar de eso, cuando oyó que su hada lo llamaba ansiosamente a levantarse y mirar lo que pasaba afuera, se disparó alarmado hasta la ventana cerrada, la abrió de un golpe, y lo que en ella vio le pareció un sueño maravilloso. No bichos, ni criaturas peligrosas, ni frío, ni oscuridad, sino un cielo claro con nubes brillantes que parecían de algodón, que empezaba a alcanzar su máxima belleza conforme el sol se elevaba sobre la Tierra. Lo mejor de todo era que los niños pudieron dejar al fin sus seguros hogares y respirar el aire puro que llenaba la aldea. Todos los temores se esfumaron en el instante, y se escucharon risas y cantos de celebración. Los niños bailaban en círculo, sus hadas volaban junto a ellos con gran entusiasmo.

Mido no pudo unirse a la celebración. Sin embargo, no era motivo para entristecerse. La razón era otro hecho sorprendente que jamás pensó que llegaría a ocurrir. No lo podía creer cuando se lo anunció Saria, y no lo podía creer en ese momento mientras lograba ver al final del camino, el claro donde se encontraba el espíritu guardián del bosque. ¿Y porqué querría hablar con él? ¿Qué tenía que decirle precisamente a él? Desde que su amiga le había dicho en secreto que su guardián deseaba hablar con él, sintió una indescriptible emoción. Era todo un honor, un privilegio. Y aun así, cuando llegó ante el enorme e imponente Gran Árbol Deku, le invadió un repentino temor. ¿Y si le llamó a venir por algo malo que hizo? En cuanto se acercó, el guardián notó su presencia y lo instó a pararse frente a él. Lo miró con detenimiento. Mido siempre había tenido un aspecto gracioso, algo zambo (lo cual lo hacía ver más pequeño de lo que era), por lo general tenía un gesto como de disgusto, pues era un niño bastante gruñón. La única persona que lo ponía de buen humor era su amiga Saria. El árbol le sonrió. Para Mido resultó bastante extraño, se escuchó como crujía la madera al dibujarse una gran sonrisa en su tronco. Repentinamente, el gorro del niño se levantó un poco, y de él salió una hadita revoloteando frenéticamente, se dirigió al árbol sonriente quien soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Tienes una amiguita muy traviesa.

-¡Gran Árbol Deku! ¡No puedo creer que esté aquí, frente a usted! ¡Hace cuanto tiempo que no veía su cara, que no le hablaba!

La pequeña hada estaba extasiada de ver al viejo árbol, y no dejaba de volar frente a él, mientras Mido no podía creer el escándalo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Daira!-gritó el niño, colorado como un tomate, temiendo que el comportamiento de su revoltosa compañerita lo metiera en problemas-¡Te dije que no me pusieras en vergüenza!

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte de tu amiguita. Las hadas son criaturas juguetonas por naturaleza. Pero son buenas amigas y siempre ayudan a las buenas personas.

El Gran Árbol Deku parecía un ser mucho más amable y comprensible de lo que Mido pensaba.

-Te he llamado, Mido-comenzó con su voz más tranquila y lenta-, porque es hora de que sepas cuáles son tus responsabilidades.

Mido tragó saliva, no sabía por qué tenía tanto miedo. Sus piernas temblaban, y no podía hacer nada para hacer que pararan. Daira volaba a su alrededor.

-Has de saber-hizo una corta pausa, en lo que una brisa ligera hizo sonar sus hojas- que Saria desde este momento no es más su líder.

-¡Qué!-exclamó el hada.

-Pero eso no es posible-murmuró tímidamente el niño.

-Me temo que Saria tiene una misión muy importante. Su destino no será siempre liderar la tribu de los niños kokiri. Pero los niños no pueden estar sin un líder. Por eso he decidido nombrarte a ti como tal.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-le insistía su hada. Pero no lograba hacer hablar a su amigo absorto. Estaba en trance. O en un sueño del que creía pronto iba a despertar.

-Creo que no has quedado muy convencido de mis palabras-le dijo el árbol con amabilidad-, pero como líder de los kokiri, tienes nuevas responsabilidades. Y ya tengo tu primera tarea.

De pronto su rostro pareció más serio, y lo hizo ver tan imponente como Mido siempre se lo había imaginado.

-Mira a tu izquierda, y busca entre mis raíces.

Sin comprender del todo, Mido hizo caso de inmediato y buscó lo que sea que debía encontrar. Recorrió un costado del Gran Árbol Deku, y lo que en cuestión de segundos encontró casi le hace desmayarse. Una persona estaba tirada entre dos grandes raíces. Creyó que parecía una niña, excepto que físicamente era más grande. Nunca había visto una persona así. En el Bosque Kokiri no había nadie tan alto, sus compañeras no se veían así. Estaba ataviada con un vestido negro largo y una capucha igual de oscura que cubría la mayor parte de su cabeza. Sostenía entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto de tela. Mido se preguntó qué hacía esta persona dormida junto a su guardián. Le pareció algo muy atrevido.

-¿Y ella quién es?-preguntó bastante confundido, acercándose a pasitos a la mujer.

-Esta mujer ha venido del mundo exterior, Mido. Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no es como tú y el resto de tus compañeros.

Mido asintió.

-Mírala, Mido-dijo Daira-, se ve tan tierna durmiendo. Pero está tan sucia, la pobre.

-No está dormida, pequeña-dijo el árbol.

-¿Que no?-preguntó asustado Mido- No me dirá que está…

-La pobre mujer llegó a nuestro bosque malherida y suplicó por ayuda. Pero yo no pude hacer nada.

El niño pecoso sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón. No le agradaba ver un cuerpo sin vida. Sintió mucha lástima por ella. Lo que no entendía era qué tenía él que hacer con ella.

Un sonidito se oyó. Vino de la mujer.

-Creí que había muerto-Mido se dirigió al árbol Deku, pero Daira se acercó demasiado al cuerpo, y se dio cuenta de que el bulto se movía un poco.

-Ven a ver esto, Mido-le pidió emocionada-. ¡Es una personita!

-No puede ser-el niño corrió hasta el cuerpo inmóvil, echó un vistazo a los trapos que envolvían una cosa diminuta que bostezaba casi en silencio. Luego miró al Gran Árbol Deku en busca de una explicación.

-No te asustes, Mido. La muchacha arriesgó todo por salvar a su criatura. No puedo darle la espalda ya que me ha suplicado por ayuda.

-¿Pero qué vamos a hacer con él?-le preguntó el hada.

-Y yo qué voy a saber-se quejó Mido-. ¿Permitirá que se quede en el bosque?

-No podemos negarnos. Es nuestro deber cuidar de este pequeño.

"_¿Nuestro?"_ pensó Mido. Al parecer el árbol Deku pudo ver esa pregunta en su rostro.

-Como tú eres líder de los kokiri, debes cuidar de tus compañeros. Estoy seguro que este pequeño niño no te dará problemas.

-Pero él no es un kokiri-repuso Mido algo insatisfecho por su tarea recién asignada. ¿Cómo iba él a cuidar de una personita así?

-No le será difícil acoplarse a la comunidad Kokiri. Los niños son buenos, seguramente lo aceptarán como miembro de su tribu.

-¡Se está despertando!-chilló el hada, huyendo a esconderse con Mido, quien se acercó con cautela.

Con cuidado y un poco de miedo, tomó el bulto con sus manos y lo acercó para verlo mejor. Un par de ojitos se abrieron con otro bostezo. Sus manitas intentaban moverse, pero estaba completamente envuelto entre sus sábanas.

-Mira eso-dijo el Gran Árbol Deku-. Puedo sentir que el destino llamará a este niño a hacer cosas grandes algún día. Mientras tanto, crecerá en nuestro seguro bosque.

-¿Está usted seguro de eso?-Mido aun no entendía por qué el árbol le pedía que hiciera estas cosas.

-¿No es lindo?

-Yo creo que es raro, Daira.

-Quiero que este niño crezca como un kokiri. Si va a formar parte de su grupo, debemos darle un nombre, ¿no crees?

-¿Hada?-propuso Daira-. Podemos llamarlo así, porque es casi tan pequeño como un hada.

Mientras el árbol reía un poco, Mido negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

-Eso es tan incorrecto, Daira. No se me ocurre ningún nombre. Tú nos pusiste los nombres a todos- le rezongó al árbol, aunque un poco tímidamente.

-Aun así, deberías escoger tú el nombre. Este niño podría convertirse en un buen amigo tuyo.

-Uhmmm… no me voy librar de ésta- con cuidado desenvolvió al bebé y al fin descubierto, lo sostuvo frente a su cara con los brazos estirados. No debió hacerlo, pues el bebé despertó y comenzó un llanto que atornillaba su cabeza.

Daira, por ser tan diminuta, sufría el doble que el niño.

-¿Qué hago? Deja de llorar, vamos.

Daira suplicaba al incómodo niño que parara aquél tormento. En eso el llanto se calmó y gradualmente fue convirtiéndose en una risita tierna. Centenares de hojas caían a su alrededor meciéndose lentamente antes de tocar el suelo. El Gran Árbol Deku lo hacía con toda la intención de calmar la angustia de la criatura. Desde ese momento haría lo posible por brindarle felicidad y paz al niño. Mientras llegue el día en que el destino lo obligue a partir y enfrentar peligros inimaginables. Pero eso no lo habría de saber nadie hasta que ocurra.

-Oye, no pareces tan latoso después de todo-Mido sonrió algo emocionado, algo muy extraño en él, a lo que el bebé respondió con balbuceos-, déjame pensar.

Sus pensamientos le mantuvieron ocupado varios minutos. Aunque Daira lo interrumpía a cada rato con un nuevo nombre que él rechazaba.

-¡Ah-ha!-gritó triunfal-. He aquí el nombre.

Tanto Daira como el Gran Árbol Deku estaban ansiosos por saberlo.

-Desde ahora serás conocido como… ¡Linkinuminski!

Daira se desanimó tanto al oír aquello que parecía que caía al suelo, pero muy lentamente. El niñito no parecía muy emocionado.

-Creo que exageraste-le dijo el hada-, ¿cómo se va a acordar el pobrecito de un nombre tan largo?

El Árbol Deku rió un poco.

-Algún día se llegará a acostumbrar. Cuando crezca, puedes contarle que elegiste ese nombre para él con mucho corazón.

-Nah-negó Mido con una mueca-, no es tan bueno en realidad.

Los brazos ya le dolían por sostener al bebé a la altura de su cabeza.

-Uh… Linkinumin… Linkinum… Linkin…

-¡Link!-exclamó Daira, sabiendo que era la mejor elección. Y el bebé sonrió, al ver al hada emocionada que volaba en círculos muy cerca de él. Después se oyeron más risitas.

-Parece que le ha gustado. No tienes que buscar más.

-Pero es tan simple… Link. Bueno, así no se me olvidará.

-Ahora, Mido-dijo el Gran Árbol Deku-, eres oficialmente el líder de los niños kokiri. Y debes cuidar a este pequeño niño para que sea uno más de la comunidad.

-Va a ser algo muy difícil. Esto no había pasado antes en nuestro bosque. No que yo recuerde, pero Gran Árbol Deku, ¿qué haremos con esa persona?-señaló a la madre de Link.

-No quisiera pedírtelo a ti. No podemos dejarla así. Pero yo no puedo sepultarla como debe de ser. Sé que será muy difícil para ti.

-¿Sepul…? Qué miedo. Supongo que no tengo otra opción.

La pesadumbre que se reflejó en la cara de Mido estuvo a punto de provocar el llanto de Link.


End file.
